Remote controls, for example, for controlling selection of viewing options on a television monitor or the like, are well known. However, they typically only include keypads, buttons, and other input means for controlling selections.
Some game devices (e.g. Nintendo Wii) have controllers with embedded motion sensors to control game action and also some game selections. However, these controllers have limited functionality for such selections (e.g. pointing to a button or object), and still require further manual inputs such as a button click.
Many electronic devices such as iPhone and iPad include embedded motion sensors, but these are typically used for game action or adjusting display orientations.